Un vol de corbeaux
by Deiya
Summary: Série d'histoires courtes mettant en scène les personnages de Crows.
1. Pour la frime

**Titre de recueil :** Un vol de corbeaux

**Auteur : **Deiya

**Disclaimer :** Crows zero ne m'appartient pas.

**1. Pour la frime**

- Les principes, c'est pour la frime et c'est tout, hein ! Je veux dire, moi ça me fait vraiment marrer de voir une bande de délinquants se vanter d'avoir de l'honneur ou je ne sais quoi ! C'est quoi ces conneries ? Vous voulez passer pour des gentils ? Et c'est _ça_ le leader de Suzuran, un mec qui ne fait pas de coups en douce et qui prend ses responsabilités comme un bon garçon parce qu'il a des _principes_ ?!?

Le gars qui parle a l'apparence classique d'un délinquant : cheveux décolorés, beaucoup de gel, des piercings et un air bien trop sûr de lui. C'est un nouveau, aucun des habitués n'aurait eu le culot d'intercepter Genji au milieu d'un couloir et de lui cracher son fiel à la figure, que ce soit par respect ou par crainte des représailles.

Mais personne n'est impressionné. Des grandes gueules, Suzuran en est rempli. Va falloir faire mieux.

Le gars penche la tête de côté, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hé, Genji. Tu veux pas me filer le commandement ? Je m'occuperai bien de Suzuran pendant que t'iras sauver des nanas en détresse ou aider des vieux à traverser la route.

Izaki sort les mains de ses poches et croise les bras. Du coin de l'oeil, il voit Makise et Chuta échanger un regard significatif. Genji a beau avoir l'air très calme et mesuré, en réalité il est loin d'être célèbre pour son sang-froid. Il est d'autant plus dangereux qu'il a tendance à exploser au moment où on s'y attend le moins.

Genji a écouté le gars débiter son petit monologue sans que son expression change une seule fois. Enfin, il semble se décider à réagir.

- T'as fini ? Ok, alors écoute. D'abord, faut que tu comprennes que les principes et l'honneur, ça n'a rien à voir. Après, je vais te dire une chose : on s'en fout de savoir pourquoi on a des principes, l'important c'est de les suivre.

- Ouais et tu peux demander à n'importe qui dans ce lycée, intervient Chuta, tout le monde te dira que Takiya Genji suit toujours ses principes !

Quelques types qui regardent la scène hochent vigoureusement la tête, comme pour confirmer.

Genji les ignore et poursuit :

- Et moi, j'ai pour principe de casser la gueule à ceux qui me cassent les couilles.

Il fixe le gars droit dans les yeux.

Les types à côté ricanent.

Le gars blêmit.

- Ce- C'est pas--

- Tu ferais mieux de dégager, le coupe Genji.

Le gars recule nerveusement avant de faire volte-face et de s'en aller. Il ne court pas, c'est un bon point pour lui.

- Rien dans le ventre, commente Makise en le regardant s'éloigner.

- Je croyais vraiment que t'allais le défoncer, fait Chuta avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Izaki rigole, s'approche de Genji et lui tapote l'épaule.

- C'est bien, tu grandis.

Genji le repousse d'un coup de coude.

- Ta gueule.


	2. Une histoire de blonds

**Note :** Cette petite fic se situe entre les deux films et fait référence aux deux.

**2. Une histoire de blonds**

- Tiens, s'étonna Makise, ils étaient pas blonds la semaine dernière ceux-là ?

Izaki leva la tête juste à temps pour voir passer deux élèves de troisième année aux cheveux parfaitement noirs. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ils sont de la bande de Serizawa. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent.

Genji expira la fumée de sa cigarette, l'air vaguement intéressé.

- Pourquoi ?

- En quelques jours, tous les gars de Serizawa qui avaient les cheveux teints en blond sont revenus à leur couleur naturelle.

Chuta haussa les épaules.

- C'est peut-être une nouvelle façon de porter le deuil de la victoire ou un truc du genre...

- Ou alors, proposa Genji, ils en ont marre que leur chef se fringue comme un clodo et ils ont décidé de lui donner leur fric au lieu de se faire refaire une teinture avec...

Chuta laissa échapper un ricanement.

- N'empêche, ça s'est pas arrangé, Serizawa, commenta Makise. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait carrément laissé tomber l'uniforme et il se baladait pieds nus dans le lycée...

**xXxXx**

Pour la première fois dans l'histoire du lycée, Serizawa était sur le point de gagner une partie de mah-jong face à Tokaji, le cerveau de la bande, ce qui lui permettrait d'empocher une somme rondelette et donc de s'offrir de nouvelles chaussures.

Tokaji, passablement énervé, ne pouvait bien entendu se défouler sur son chef et ami. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à repérer une nouvelle recrue - un gars un peu maigrelet aux cheveux teints en blond - qui le fixait avec de grands yeux par au-dessus l'épaule de Serizawa. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il se dressa d'un bond, renversant la table au passage. La bouche de Serizawa se figea sur un hurlement d'agonie silencieux tandis qu'il voyait ses espoirs s'effondrer en même temps que ses pièces.

Tokaji était en train de se diriger à grands pas droit sur le première année terrifié quand il se retrouva projeté contre le mur par un Serizawa enragé poussant des cris de bête blessée.

Un peu plus loin, Tokio contemplait la scène, une main dans les cheveux, à deux doigts de se les arracher.

- Bon sang, pourquoi il restait encore un blond dans le coin...

Mikami le cadet lui jeta un coup d'oeil curieux avant de se tourner vers son frère.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Mikami l'aîné haussa les épaules.

- Depuis que Tokaji s'est pris une râclée de la part d'Izaki, il a tendance à s'agiter dès qu'il y a un blond dans les parages. Du coup, Serizawa a demandé à tout le monde de repasser au naturel pendant quelques temps.

Une réalisation soudaine sembla s'abattre sur le plus jeune.

- Ah, c'est pour ça que t'as laissé tomber le blond frangin ?!

- Pas du tout. C'est juste que ça m'allait pas.

Les deux frères se sourirent en hochant la tête, emplis de compréhension mutuelle.


	3. La diplomatie, tout un art

**3. La diplomatie, tout un art**

Izaki traversait le couloir d'un pas nonchalant, un paquet de cigarettes à la main. Son apparence semblait aussi calme et posée qu'à son habitude, mais à l'intérieur, il bouillait.

Il avait épuisé sa réserve de patience en passant le plus clair de sa journée à tenter d'enseigner les rudiments de la diplomatie à Genji. Ce n'avait pas été une mince affaire que de convaincre le chef du GPS que parfois il valait mieux réfléchir _avant_ d'agir, et même que régler un conflit sans l'aide de ses poings n'était pas si mal que ça. Et encore maintenant, Genji restait dubitatif.

A défaut de pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu'un - de préférence Genji lui-même -, Izaki était parti faire un tour, le temps d'une pause cigarette prolongée qui s'était avérée totalement inefficace.

Alors évidemment, quand il entra en collision avec Tokaji - qui sortait d'une salle de classe à l'instant où il passait devant -, son humeur ne s'améliora pas. Et lorsque Tokaji se mit à protester bruyamment, les sourcils froncés, ses nerfs lâchèrent.

- FOUS MOI LA PAIX OU JE T'EXPLOSE LA TÊTE, CONNARD !

Alors que Tokaji le fixait bouche bée, trop choqué pour répliquer quoi que ce soit, Izaki se sentit envahit d'une intense satisfaction.

Qui disparut lorsqu'il aperçut ses amis du GPS qui le regardaient avec curiosité de l'autre côté du couloir.

- C'est donc ça la diplomatie ! s'écria tout à coup Genji, la lueur amusée dans ses yeux démentant le sérieux de son expression.

A ce moment-là, si Genji n'avait été que son meilleur ami et pas aussi son chef, il se serait reçu un coup des plus diplomates dans la figure.


End file.
